Liar, Liar Pants on Fire
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: "You're a horrible liar." "Well, you can't be serious"


**Author's Note: **First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not having Chapter six up for Big Time Secrets. My laptop died and the charger melted so I have no computer. I'm typing this is my Computer Applications class. 48 minutes and little time to think about what I'm writing. So, here is a fluffy friendship Cargan one-shot for you as an "I'm Sorry".

**Warning:** Obscene fluffiness, shirtlessness,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush, or Ripstick

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia sat on the bright orange couch in 2J and sighed heavily. James was auditioning to be the new face of Barracuda Men Products, Katie and Mama Knight were in San Diego, Kendall was out with Jo at a movie and Logan had an audition for a TV show but was nowhere to be found.<p>

He rested his helmeted head against the cushions and sighed loudly again. Then, something moved in the direction of the bathroom. Carlos sprang up and grabbed a hockey stick. He walked slowly towards the door, poised to attack the offending sound.

The door opened and Carlos sprang towards the figure, slamming it into the ground.

"CARLOS! GET OFF OF ME!" The perpetrator on the floor yelled from underneath Carlos. The raven-haired teen looked down at a short brunette teen wrapped in a blue towel. Carlos scrambled to his feet. "Jeez, Logan! Don't do that to me!

Logan rose and readjusted his towel. "What did I do? I hit the gym, the pool and I took a shower. I've been in the shower for almost twenty minutes. How could you not have heard me?"

Carlos blushed slightly. "Umm…well I was in my room and I was listening to music and dancing around in my boxers all morning. I was still asleep when everyone else left."

Logan smiled. "Oh, Carlitos. Usted puede ser tan extraño a veces. Te juro que se cayó en la cabeza como un bebé.

Carlos gasped. "L…Logan, when did you learn Spanish?" Logan smiled. "Admito que esto usted y sólo usted. Mi abuela paterna es originaria de Puerto Rico. Mi padre nació en Puerto Rico, pero se trasladó a Minnesota cuando aún era un bebé. Soy mitad hispanos_."_

Carlos stared at Logan. ""You've been half Hispanic this entire time and never said a word? Logan, you're horrible."

Logan smiled. "I just didn't want people to know my history, that's all." Carlos tilted his head, confused.

"You're Puerto Rican. That's nothing to be ashamed of, Logie." Carlos said, wrapping his tanned arm around Logan's pale shoulders. Logan sighed and pulled away.

"My dad's family was broke when they moved here. They have no money. I have no money. It's why I want to become a doctor so badly. I want to give family I've never met a chance to have a good life. But I can't afford med school so that's part of the reason I wanted to some here with you guys. With the money we make from Gustavo I can send money to Puerto Rico for mi familia."

Logan sat on the soft orange couch and buried his face in his hands. Carlos walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You, sir, are a horrible liar. We've been friends since we were three. I've seen pictures of your family. They are loaded; hence they could afford to move all the way to Minnesota."

Logan raised his face and smiled. "I really am a horrible liar, huh?" Carlos smiled a goofy grin. "Logan, may I recommend sticking to back flips and snowboarding. You have no career in lying."

Logan smiled. "I guess you're right, Carlos. So, should I blow off this audition?" Carlos put on his serious face. "Yes. Yes you should. You can't lie and you're going to have your dreams crushed."

Logan punched Carlos' shoulder. "And you can't be serious. Now let me go before I'm late for this audition."

Carlos ninja rolled over, falling on his head. "Oww! That hurt sooo much." Logan stood up, repositioning the blue towel around his waist. He helped Carlos up. "Oh, Carlos." "Oh, Logan," Carlos responded. The two teens smiled t each other before Logan went to change.

Carlos flopped back onto the couch and sighed. "I need to find something to do today." Logan emerged from his room, dressed in jeans and a simple button down shirt. "Bye Carlos!" the brunette teen shouted as he ran out of the apartment.

Carlos looked up at the ceiling and began thinking about what he should do. He looked around, and saw some Ripsticks. He looked out the window and saw the pool was emptied for maintenance. He sprang from the couch, grabbed a Ripstick and headed out the door, prepared to make his own fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Notice:<strong> So that is that….Computer Applications is fun. Sorry if it sucked….i did it in 47 minutes and finished it up here at home. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
